A Forever Midnight
by Kxnives
Summary: They were just children. All of them were just children trapped in a game they were forced to play. Innocent children that laughed, loved, and cried. They were put into and arena to fight to the death until only one Victor remains. Some were vicious and toners were sweet. But sometimes even the deadliest people can fall in love with each other.


_Clove's Point of View:_

I feel the thick, hot sensation of my blood drip down from my nose to my mouth. The metallic taste seeps onto my taste buds and makes me cringe. My head weakly lifts up and I look into my fighter's eyes. Blue...like my friend Alex's eyes. I barely had control of what I could do from blood loss, while the person I was fighting had only a few cuts and bruises. I weakly kicked him in the shin and then he grabbed my and and flipped me over on my back.

The mat I landed on was worn out and covered with my blood. The pain right now was unbearable and I could hardly move. My vision was blurry and all I could see was the blonde haired, blue eyed brute who had his foot on my stomach. He raised his hand into a fist and cheered at his victory. His hand pounder the air and cheers from my fellow classmates followed. The cheers were muffled to me and all I could hear was myself gasping for breaths.

"Clove!" I heard people yell. "We need a nurse right away!" Another person yelled. By the sound of their voice I could tell it was one of our top trainers, Rowan Givarna. She came to the District 2 [4106] (every training school needs their own number) Training School 3 years ago from District 4. You can tell that she was born in District 4 because of her red hair, bright green eyes, freckles, and tanning skin.

While most of the people in District 2 have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. 'What do you look like?' you may ask me. Well, I have raven coloured hair, brown eyes with dark blue mixed in the middle, freckles, and a light/pale skin tone.

I got most of my looks from my mother. I got my hair colour, skin colour, and the brown part of my eyes from her. I got the blue part of my eyes from my dad. My dad looks like the typical, District 2 adult while my mother didn't. My mother was born in District 12 and her family wanted a better life so they took a risky trip walking from 12 to 2. That's why she didn't look like a typical District 2 female.

"We can't have him do this to another student!" Another trainer yelled. I felt myself being picked up and the last thing I heard from a trainer was "Cato Hadley for the win!".

I woke up later with bright lights shining down on me. A pounding sensation was stuck in my head as the cold feel of ice was trying to sooth the horrible sensation in my head. I reached up and held the ice pack to my head. "She woke up!" I heard Rowan say. "How long was I out for?" I asked her as the nurse, Mrs. Lanall, helped me sit up.

Rowan puckered her lips as she put on lip balm and then looked at me "Miss Sevina, you were out for about 3 hours" she said. "You were one of the lucky ones" Mrs. Lanall said as she went and got some more pillows for me. "I'll let you get some rest of you don't need anything" Rowan said and started to walk out. "Wait!" I yelled as she looked back "Who's Cato Hadley?"

"Who's Cato Hadley?" Rowan said, confirming my question. "Yeah, I heard a trainer say 'Cato Hadley for the win' and I want to know who he is" I said. Rowan took a deep sigh and looked at me. "I'll be back with his profile" she said and with that she left. I waited for her to get back. I counted every minute that she was gone for. How long does it take to get one profile from the academic office?

After about 2 hours, Rowan came back with a few, thick, folders. The writing on each folder was big, black, bold, thick and each folder had different writing. They were titled: Registration File, Body Statistics, Family Life, Training File, and Deaths.

Rowan sat down on a cushioned chair and opened the Family Life File folder and started to read it "Cato Alexander Hadley, born May 7, 2310 to the family of Jeanie Maris and Daniel Hadley. He has 3 siblings, he being the oldest. His siblings are Alira Hadley Alex Hadley, and Landon Hadley. His family was always caring for him and they encouraged him to do what he wanted. During his lifetime, he has always lived in Victor's Village because both of his parents are victors." she said, putting down the Family Life File folder.

Rowan then picked up the next folder and opened it It was the Body Statistics folder. "Cato Alexander Hadley born with sandy, blonde hair and vibrant, pure, blue eyes. Born on May 7, 2310 weighing 7 pounds and 7 ounces. Right now, he weighs about 194 pounds and stands at about 6'2". His body in general is very muscular from training but he trains and works out on his own such also adds to his muscular body. " she said and set down the Body Statistics File folder next to the Family Life File folder.

The next folder Rowan picked up was labeled Registration File "Cato Alexander Hadley registered on May 7, 2313. His parents registered him on his 3rd birthday. His Panem Citizen Number (PCM) is PNH4G2.D148O4." she said, setting the folder down. "Do I have a PCM?" I asked, playing with my raven coloured hair. "Everybody who registers does. I believe yours is PNH4G2.D148O5" she said.

Rowan took out his Training File doler "Not much to say, he is the top of his class, scratch that, he is top of the training school. Leaving you second best" she said and set it down. Fire raced through my mind and I snapped "Me?! Second best!?" I yelled. "You were the best until he fought you for the best title and he won" Rowan said.

She then took out the last file titled Deaths. "He's killed people?" I asked barely above a whisper. "Yes dear, sadly he has. Year 2324, he was only 14 when him and Aaron Mavern fought for the top of their class. Just like you and Cato just did. Cato fought a little too hard at the age of 14 and Aaron soon died in the nurse's office of his injuries. He has killed 3 more students this way." Rowan said. "Who were they?" I asked. Rowan took a deep sigh and looked over at me "Well Clove, by custody of privacy their parents said we should not tell their names to other students" Rowan said and I nodded. Fair enough.

I looked over at Rowan and saw Mrs. Lanall come back into the room. "Well Miss Sevina, you need to get some sleep" Mrs Lanall said. Rowan stood up with the folders and walked out of the room. Not shortly after she left I fell asleep. The room was kept a cool temperature with the noise of the loud air conditioner that was placed in the window.

I slept peacefully and at a point in time I heard the door open with a squeak and footsteps near my bed. Not Mrs. Lanall's footsteps but bulky footsteps. There was a smell of shower scent, pine forest, and flowers filled the air. It all smelt so good! The scent came closer to me and whoever was there set something on the side table and ran out.

Later that day, I woke up to a bright orange yelled sun glaring through the window. I looked over to check the time, but in front of my clock was a beautiful bouquet of sweet smelling flowers. I saw a note attached to a yellow sun flower and I picked it up and read it.

Dear Clove,

I've heard your name was Clove and then I realized who you were. Clove Sevina, the girl with the knives, who never misses. Well, I guess now you aren't so special since you are the 2nd best! But don't fret my darling, I got you flowers to make you feel better. I brought these flowers over after I took my shower and when I saw you sleeping I didn't want to wake you so I set them down and left. Sleep tight my darling.

Sincerely,

Cato Hadley (Your Competition)

The nerve of that boy! I will get my spot back whether he likes it or not!


End file.
